


The Turtle Ducks

by littlebigg



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Humor, Korrasami Month 2016, Prompt:Dating, Prompt:Meet the Parents, Prompt:Pillow Fort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebigg/pseuds/littlebigg
Summary: Korra’s twin falls sick and can't make her first date with Asami Sato, so Korra reluctantly agrees to go on the date for her and she ends up having a good time.Ch 1: DatingCh 2: Meet the ParentsCh 3: Pillow FortCh 4: Firsts





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know the dating prompt is a bit further down on the list but I wanted to make a contribution to Korrasami Month 2016. I hope y'all enjoy it.

I looked at the concert tickets in my hands before putting them in the pocket of my jeans. The Turtle Ducks? What kind of stupid name is that for a band? And knowing my twin sister Kana’s taste in music, their music probably sounded like someone banging a metal pan with a wooden spoon while the lead singer makes dolphin noises. I was in for a rough night. 

I should be at home lying on the couch marathoning _The Real Housewives of Republic City_ and eating Cheetos but no! Kana had to go outdoors with no shoes on and get sick after stepping into a puddle.

“Please Korra!” She begged and pleaded earlier this afternoon. “You have to go on this date for me. I can’t cancel a first date with Asami Sato. She’ll think I’m not interested in her.” I refused her initially. Finding out who Lin and Suyin Beifong’s real fathers are on The Real Housewives was more important to me than my sister’s love life but Kana eventually guilt tripped me into going on this date for her.

“If I grow up to be a crazy cat lady, then it will be all your fault,” Kana said. And she didn’t stop there. “I will make sure I stand outside the window of every restaurant your future husband takes you to and breathe on the window. I will send you hairballs as gifts for Christmas every year. And they won’t be hairballs from my cats… they’ll be _my_ hairballs.”

“Gross. Okay, I’ll go.”

 

Kana’s lucky we look exactly the same except for my muscular arms and my rock-hard abs which were practically non-existent on her. I had to hide my muscular arms in a red and white baseball jacket which I wore with blue jeans. The only thing I wore of Kana’s were her red boots. Kana joked about my wardrobe being gayer than hers even though I was the straight one with a boyfriend.

And now here I was outside Asami Sato’s pristine white apartment door. I took a deep breath before I gave it a few knocks.

“Coming!” I heard from inside and a few seconds later the door opened and there stood Asami Sato. “You look nice,” she said to me before she wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug. I got a good smell of her musky perfume. 

“Thanks...” I rubbed the back of my neck when we parted. Did I just blush? Why is she the one complimenting me anyway? She’s the one standing there looking like a supermodel on the cover of a magazine. Her outfit was far from skimpy but she was stunning. She wore a navy sweater tucked into a gold skirt that sat above her knees. Her long black hair was out and she had purple eyeshadow and red lipstick on. Kana mentioned, a number of times, that Asami was super cute and super beautiful but I thought that was just Kana being biased. I was not prepared for this. “You look… snazzy.”

Snazzy? Who on earth says snazzy? She found it funny and I couldn’t help but be pleased with myself for some reason. “Shall we go?” She asked and all I could do was nod with a stupid smile on my face.

 

I opened the passenger door for her when we got to Kana’s car. There was something about Asami Sato that made me all gentlewomanly toward her. Maybe it was her green eyes or her sweet smile. Or maybe it was the thought of receiving hairballs for Christmas from Kana if I screw this date up for her.

We small talked on the way to dinner at the restaurant that Kana made reservations at. Claude’s Kitchen, it was pretentiously called. 

It was easy enough to pretend to be Kana since she would talk about Asami non-stop so I creepily knew a lot about this woman even though this was our first time to meet. She studies engineering and business at the same university Kana attends. That’s how they met, in their business course. Her mother died when she was very young. Her father runs a company called Future Industries. Her favourite colour is red. She cried at the end of _The Notebook_. 

We sat close together at a booth at Claude’s Kitchen.

“What kind of pizza do you feel like eating?” I asked as we looked at the menu. Crispy chicken with barbeque sauce. Margherita. Beef meatballs. It all looked good to me.

“Do you want to share one?” Asami asked. 

I could have eaten a pizza to myself with a side of fries but I said, “Sure.”

We ordered the crispy chicken and two of the most expensive craft beers they had. I was happy to go all out with the drinks since Kana was the one paying for our meal.

“I’m excited for the concert,” Asami said with a smile when the waiter took the menus away.

“Me too!” I said in the fakest tone ever. And without thinking I said, “It’s a shame it had to be on at the same time as _The Real Housewives_ marathon.”

I slapped myself mentally on the face. Kana told me once that Asami didn’t watch trashy shows like that but to my surprise Asami said, “I know what you mean. I really wanted to know who Lin and Suyin’s fathers were. It’s not the same reading about it later on message boards.”

“You go on message boards too?”

“Argh, yes. For hours, and sometimes when I’m supposed to be studying. I blame you. You got me into this show.”

“It’s a great show. Trashy as hell but great.” I laughed out and in my attempt to get comfortable in the booth for what I anticipated would be an hour long conversation about how Toph unfairly treats her daughter Lin and how Suyin can get away with things that Lin can’t, I carelessly put my arm around the seat behind Asami and my hand was left resting on her shoulder.

I saw Asami glance at my hand around her shoulder and then she turned to me and smiled. I was too passionate about the upcoming conversation detailing the injustice forced upon Lin to notice the weird sensation in my stomach when Asami smiled at me.

 

For I felt that sensation again when she was pressed up behind me at the concert. “You go in front,” she said to me when the balcony became crowded. “I’m slightly taller than you. I can see.” We had a really good view of the stage from where we were.

The concert hall was packed full of screaming girls, some with who I assumed were their boyfriends. I judged from the crowd that The Turtle Ducks were potentially a band of hot young males. I’d get my answer in a minute as the lights went out and the curtain to the stage went up.

The Turtle Ducks were not males but consisted of three girls. The girl on the lead guitar looked like a real bitch. The one on the bass was more happy looking, and the girl with dark hair on the drums was completely devoid of expression. That didn’t seem to faze the crowd as they went nuts anyway.

“Woo!” I faked shouted.

“Hi. We’re the Turtle Ducks but you already know that,” the lead guitarist said. I think the name Resting Bitch Faces would suit your band better.

They played their set. I must admit, I didn’t mind it at all. It was far from the dolphin noises I was expecting. Their songs were a mesh of pop music, R&B and ‘70s classic rock. I was confused but I bopped my head to the beat nonetheless. The crowd were into it. And at times I could feel Asami move her body behind me. Subtle grinding there. Azula, I would learn later what her name was, was a firecracker on the guitar.

“Woo!” I shouted. Genuinely this time. That was kind of awesome.

The ninety-minute concert was over and I still had a lot of energy left in me. Asami and I were still holding hands. She’d put her right arm around my waist during the concert, and I reciprocated by interlocking my right hand with hers. It was for Kana’s sake, obviously. 

I checked the time on my phone. 10pm. “We should go out dancing.”

“It’s past 9pm. Isn’t it your bed time?” Asami grinned at me.

Damn Kana and her early sleeping habits. “Well, it’s Saturday night. I’m out with a beautiful woman. And I want to cut a rug.” Smooth…

 

We found ourselves at a bar. I didn’t catch the name of it but Asami and I were on a sofa getting our drink on first. Vodka sunrises. The music was loud which required us to basically talk into each other’s ears to have a conversation. 

“I’m having a really good time,” she shouted into my ear. She led me to the dancefloor after we giggled over every little thing. She makes dancing look so good.

I impressed her with my hip rolls before she moved closer to me until our noses touched. And her hands were on my hips. I put my arm around her shoulders and felt her warm body against mine. It was hot. I should have taken my jacket off.

The music played. Our bodies swayed to the beat of the drums and then she leaned down and kissed me in the middle of the dancefloor and there was that weird sensation amplified. For a moment, I forgot I was on a date for my twin sister. I forgot what my boyfriend’s name was. All I wanted to remember was the taste of Asami Sato’s lips. When we parted, I slowly licked my lips where she had kissed them. I was flushed and needed air.

And soon we were out of the club and at a 24-hour fast food chain buying a box of chicken nuggets. We found a park bench away from the drunken crowds and with a good view of the city buildings.

“I love chicken nuggets,” she said with a smile as she tore into the box. My kind of girl. Wait a minute. I’m straight, right? This is all for Kana’s sake. “I could eat 48 of these in one sitting.”

“My record’s 24,” I said rather proudly.

We sat on the bench. Too busy eating to make conversation but the silence wasn’t uncomfortable. After we ate, we cuddled on the bench as we waited for me to sober up before I could drive us home again.

Asami had her head on my shoulder and a hand on my bicep. “Have you been working out?”

“Uh. Yes,” I answered nervously. She could feel that through my jacket? To steer away from that conversation, I asked her, “So what do you see in Kana?” 

Oh, crap.

I thought I may have been caught out but she giggled. “Do you often refer to yourself in the third person?”

“Yes,” I said immediately. “Kana does.”

She giggled again and gave my bicep a squeeze. “Besides you being cute. I think you’re really nice and kind and funny. You’re one of the only people I know who wanted to get to know me for me and not because my father runs a multi-million-dollar company. And I can be myself around you, you know.”

Asami sat up and we faced each other. She kissed me again but I pulled back after a second of having her soft lips against mine. I felt too guilty about stealing kisses from her. And not just because I had a boyfriend. What was his name again? But I felt guilty for Kana’s sake.

“I think I should be alright to drive you home,” I said although a part of me didn’t want this date to end.

 

The drive back to her apartment was awkward. I insisted on walking her all the way to her apartment door.

“Thanks Kana. I had a nice time.”

She hugged me one last time and I breathed in that musky perfume. I watched her take her keys out of her handbag and insert it into the door. Wait a second. ‘I had a nice time’ is meant to be followed by ‘We should do this again’ or ‘When is our second date’. But all I got was ‘I had a nice time’ and not even a kiss on the cheek. 

Asami had been awfully quiet since that kiss on the park bench. Had I ruined things for Kana? She'll likely go and buy her first of many cats the day after tomorrow when Asami doesn't send her any follow-up texts.

I wouldn’t hear the end of it from Kana if it came to that. I didn't know what else to do so I grabbed Asami’s arm, turned her around as gently as someone pushing someone against their door to kiss them could be, and kissed her back the way _I_ , for Kana’s sake obviously, wanted to kiss her at the park bench. 

Our mouths were hungry. Our tongues were searching. I loved the feel of her body against mine and I’d only known her for a night.

“Whoa,” she said after we kissed and I grinned at her. That was more like it. “Do you want to come inside?”

“Let’s save that for our second date?”

“I look forward to it.” She smiled.

“Good night Asami.” I gave her one last kiss on the lips. It was for my sake this time. As guilty as I felt, there was something about kissing Asami that felt right.

Kana better thank me for getting her a second date with Asami Sato.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kana invites Asami over for dinner to meet her parents and her sister Korra.

We never ended up finding out who Lin and Suyin’s real fathers are. What a tease! And Zhu Li still doesn’t get the respect that she deserves from her boss. These are the issues that have been troubling me lately. Oh yeah. And also the fact that after three months, I still can’t get that date with Asami Sato out of my mind.

Kana was a little jealous that I got to share a kiss with Asami before she did but she got over it since she gets to kiss Asami all the time now. Kana and Asami have been officially dating for three months. I guess I have to swallow my own words and deal with it.

I haven’t seen Asami since that night but I hear a lot about her from Kana. She tells me things like how Asami took her out for a drive on a raceway in one of her father’s sports cars or what Asami’s opinion about the movie they watched at the cinemas was. I pretend to be interested, even though I am. Asami prefers Iron Man to Captain America. Makes sense.

Kana spends most of her time at Asami’s place so not seeing Asami is good for me. I can continue on living my life and avoid seeing her. It will be about another three months before Kana introduces Asami to our parents and by then I would have gotten over this little crush that I have on her.

Or so I thought.

“Kana. You should invite Asami over for dinner on Saturday,” my mother said. “Your father and I would love to meet her.”

No! My body is not ready to see her again. Mother! Why would you do this to me?

But no one heeded my internalised panic.

 

And so, Saturday came. I had broken up with what’s his face not long after that date with Asami. We were better off as friends anyway. I’d cut my hair shorter too but those two events are in no way correlated. 

I didn’t have a plus one to this dinner and I couldn’t get out of it. Kana said Asami was looking forward to meeting me so I had no option but to attend the dinner at my house.

We had all somewhat dressed up for the dinner. We looked almost like we were part of the mafia with my father in his dress shirt and us women in our black dresses. I was in the kitchen, pretending to help prepare the food, with Kana and my parents when the doorbell rang.

“Korra. Can you please get the door since you’re just standing there doing nothing?” My mother said. Kana was busy peeling the potatoes. 

Kana had told me beforehand to act like this was my first time to meet Asami. It was too soon to see her again. I walked hesitantly to the door and slowly opened it like I expected the Summerween Trickster to be on the other side and not a tall, dark haired and beautiful woman with pretty green eyes.

“Hi. Korra?” Asami said with a smile.

Holy smokes! She looked as gorgeous as that night but this time she had on a tight black top and an equally tight red skirt. The colour red definitely suits her.

“Asami. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” You know, for the first time again.

I quickly glanced at the flashy car that was parked in our driveway. We shook hands and she handed me the bottle of wine she had in her hand.

“I hope you guys drink red wine,” she said.

“Red wine is the secret password to our house. And also Grey Goose. And tequila. Come in,” I said.

When I led her to the kitchen, my mother and father smiled widely when they saw her. They were excited to meet her.

“You are as beautiful as Kana said you were.”

“Mum. Stop!” Kana said and Asami giggled at her embarrassment.

“Sorry I’m a little early,” Asami said to Kana.

“That’s alright.” They rubbed their noses together in an Eskimo kiss. Gross. “Korra, could you show Asami around the house?”

I did the grand tour as I was asked. Lucky I’d cleaned my room up. We found ourselves in the backyard playing with the twin dogs, Naga and Winona. My parents got them for Kana and I when we were little kids.

“How is law school going?” Asami asked me. Kana must talk about me to her. That excites me. I wonder what other wonderful things she'd said about me. 

“It’s going good,” I said as I rubbed Winona on her belly.

“What made you get into law?”

“I love to help people in need… And I also really want to point my finger in the court room and shout ‘Objection!’.” I did the actions as I spoke for practice. “And then I’ll accuse the witness of being the true culprit.”

That made Asami laugh. Her laugh was like music to my ears and all the feelings that I had gradually brushed under the rug in the last three months came back out in an instant. “I don’t think it works that way, Korra.”

“What about you, Asami? What made you choose engineering?” I knew the answer from Kana but it’s different to hear it from Asami. 

“I’ve basically been around it all my life with my father. And I love tinkering with stuff, you know.”

Our conversation was interrupted when Kana slid the backdoor open to tell us dinner was ready.

 

Without thinking, my latent chivalry re-emerged at dinner when I pulled Asami’s chair out for her and pushed it in when she sat down. Asami was grateful but the looks from my so-called family members were that of disbelief.

“I never knew you to be nice,” my father joked. At least I hope he was joking.

I took the seat next to Kana. My mother and father were on the other side of the table and Asami was at the end by herself. Almost like she was about to be interrogated by all of us. Which she was. 

The roast looked delicious and my father fired the first of many questions directed at Asami. The questions were mainly engineering related. I had no idea what Asami was talking about but she could recite the names and numbers out of an ancient phone book and I would probably find it to be the most interesting thing ever.

We cracked the wine open and my mother moved away from the engineering related questions and moved to the topic of travel to which Kana announced that her and Asami had booked a one week holiday to Ember Island and they leave in a fortnight.

“What?!” First I heard of this. I didn’t mean to shout but something came over me. It was jealousy rearing its ugly head. Kana gets to spend a week seeing Asami in a bikini. Lucky b… 

All eyes were on me as I rubbed the back of my neck. “Sorry.” Asami looked at me funny. “What? Do I have boogers?”

She said I didn't and turned her attention back to Kana who resumed her explanation about their upcoming trip. It may have been wishful thinking, but I could have sworn Asami was sneaking glances at me throughout dinner.

 

Asami offered to help clean up but my mother refused to let a house guest clean up, and instead made me wash and dry the dishes. After that laborious task, Asami asked if I wanted to join her and Kana in watching a movie in the lounge room. I respectfully declined since I didn’t exactly want to watch them be lovey-dovey with each other. Asami gets kind of affectionate when she’s tipsy.

I’d had The Turtle Ducks on repeat ever since that date night. I was in my room minding my own business when I heard a knock on the door. The door opened and Asami popped her head in.

“Asami!” I said. I jumped out of bed, surprised to see her. “Are you looking for the bathroom?”

“Ah. Yes. I was. Sorry.” She turned to leave but she heard The Turtle Ducks playing on my speakers. She stood there and listened. We stared at each other. “Do you like The Turtle Ducks too?”

“Yes I do.”

“It was cool when Ty Lee somersaulted while she played her bass guitar at the concert, hey?” Asami said. That bought back some memories. “We had a pretty good view.”

“Yeah and when Mai played that kick-ass drum solo with the fire,” I said with a smile on my face but then Asami had that same look she had back at dinner and I knew I had said too much.

“I knew it. I knew it was you!” Asami pointed an accusatory finger at me. “I should have figured it out sooner but seeing you and Kana together. It just makes sense why Kana’s smile isn’t lopsided…”

I have a lopsided smile? Always thought it was because I took photos at an angle.

“… or why she doesn’t rub the back of her neck when she’s flustered.”

I do do that a bit. Out of habit.

“I thought she had different mannerisms on our first date because she was nervous but then there’s the sudden lack of biceps…”

I knew my muscular arms would be the giveaway. Damn, my muscular arms! I tried to ease the tension. “Look, Asami. Kana was sick that night and she couldn’t go. She didn’t want to cancel on you so she asked me to go because she really really really likes you.”

Asami was silent and Kana chose that moment to come into my room. “Asami, is everything okay?”

“No,” Asami said. And she walked out of my room with tears in her eyes. Our little twin switch worked out for her and Kana in the end. Why is she upset?

Kana gave me a look before she followed Asami out of the room. I stayed where I was since I didn’t want to get between them.

 

Kana and I have no secrets between us. Except I did keep that I was harbouring feelings for her girlfriend from her but that’s not exactly the easiest thing to tell your sibling. And what good would telling her do anyway? 

Kana told me what happened when she followed Asami out of the room. Asami told her she was ‘confused’ and asked for space. 

“She likes you, Kana. She’s just upset,” I said as we sat by the pool later in the week and stared out into nowhere. We waited for Asami to come over. She said she wanted to speak to the both of us.

“But she likes you too, Korra. Otherwise she wouldn’t have reacted so strongly,” Kana said. 

Don’t get my hopes up.

“Kana?” We heard a voice behind us and it was Asami.

Is my stomach going to do backflips every time I see Asami? Yes, probably.

“This is hard for me to say… I wanted to come by and say sorry for how I reacted. I like you a lot Kana. The last three months have been wonderful…”

Awesome. Now you and Kana can continue to date and we can pretend like that night never happened. It’s probably for the best.

“But I’m sorry. I’d be lying to myself if I said that night with you Korra wasn’t special.”

So much for not getting my hopes up. Straight from the source too. But I had to do the right thing for Kana’s sake. 

‘I’m just a good actor and a good kisser’… is what I wanted to say but the following words left my mouth before I realised. 

“Me too.” 

Damn it!

Asami smiled a rather sad smile and looked at me with sad eyes. She then said, “I know it was one night but I can’t explain this weird attraction I have to you. I don’t want to choose between the both of you.” 

There was an air of silence between us. “Can you please make the choice for me and meet me at the airport next Friday? I understand if neither of you want to come.”

Is this happening? It was like a flame had reignited in my bones but I could hear the sound of Kana’s heart breaking next to me.

When Asami left, I turned to Kana and said, “Well you should be the one to go since you met her first.”

“Of course I should,” Kana said abruptly.

 

I perfected the skill of brushing my feelings under the rug. I had to accept the fact that even if Asami felt something for me too, it wouldn’t be right for me to act on those feelings. I wouldn’t do that to someone I’d been best friends with since we shared our mother’s womb.

And then came Friday. The day that Kana was flying to Ember Island with Asami. I drove Kana to the airport and had made plans to go purchase my first cat afterwards. I hope it gets along with Naga and Winona. 

For someone who was about to go on a week-long vacation with Asami Sato, Kana sure didn’t look excited. She looked sad. “She said a while ago that she had the best night ever at the concert. It’s been great the last three months but I always feel like I’ll never live up to that. I think it was fate that I was sick that night.”

Or you know, it’s because you went outside bare feet. None of this would have happened if you had just put shoes on. Anyway, where are you going with this?

“I think you should be the one to go with Asami to Ember Island,” Kana said. 

“What are you talking about?”

“You like her, right? Of course you do. You would be an idiot not to like her.”

I was completely and utterly shocked. Of course, I mean what I would give to explore those feelings but in different circumstances. “But you like her a lot. This isn’t fair for you.”

“Let’s face it. She asked us to choose because she didn’t want to hurt my feelings.” Kana shed a single tear. “It would be unfair for me to stand in your way and her way.”

She was really going to sacrifice her own happiness for mine? I pulled Kana in for a hug. “Thanks Kana.” I had her blessing. We hugged for a while before it dawned on me. “So this means I’m getting hairballs every Christmas, huh?”

“Yep. Now go.” Kana chuckled.

“I don’t have any clothes.”

“You can borrow mine.”

I flashed Kana an apparently lopsided grin, told her I loved her and got out of the car, grabbed her suitcase and rushed into the airport to find Asami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Kana but I hope this little fic brightens at least someone's day. Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra goes to Ember Island with Asami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd intended for this to be the final chapter but I do have one more in store. As always, I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.

I ran into the airport. My heart beating faster and faster. Twenty minutes until boarding time. Twenty minutes to find the potential love of my life and declare in front of everyone how much I love her. She would say she loves me back and then we would share a long drawn out kiss while the people watching start a slow clap.

That’s how it played out in my head but when I got to the boarding area after checking in, Asami was sitting down reading a magazine. I didn’t want to cause a scene so I quietly walked up to her and said hello.

She looked up from her magazine and said hi. Her lips curled into a smile but I could see a hint of sadness behind it.

“Did we make the right choice?” I had to ask.

She nodded her head but I was still unconvinced it was me she wanted here. I suppose we both found ourselves in a strange situation.

“Are you sure? Kana’s outside, I can ask her to be here instead.”

Asami grabbed my hand and tugged at it to get me to sit in the chair beside her.

“Stay,” said Asami.

And that was all I needed to hear.

 

I guess it was a lot to process. You plan this romantic getaway with just you and your girlfriend and then on the departure date, your girlfriend’s twin sister is the one sitting next to you on the plane eating your leftover plane food. And maybe eating some of your peanuts when you weren’t looking.

Asami didn’t talk to me much during the flight except I would catch her staring at me and we’d exchange shy smiles. Our time together up until this point wouldn’t even equate to a whole day but I didn’t mind the silence since we had a week to get to know one another.

We arrived at Ember Island and nearly everyone there was a couple. The lady at reception had even asked how long Asami and I had been together. “Three months,” Asami replied. 

We put our arms around each other so the nice lady would believe us.

“You two make a cute couple,” she said.

I agree but I bet she says that to everyone.

 

There were rose petals scattered across the floor and a bottle of wine on the bed. The bed that was made up of two single beds pushed together to make a queen-sized bed.

You could see the beach from the bedroom with its gentle waves and crystal clear water. I suddenly felt really guilty that I had taco blocked Kana. It got worse when I began to unpack Kana’s things and when I unzipped her suitcase, my red and white baseball jacket was on top of the pile of clothes. When I rummaged through the rest of the suitcase, Kana had packed all of my clothes into the suitcase. She’d planned for me to go on this trip. I didn't know how she got into my closet without me noticing but I was touched. I will weep while I swim in the ocean later so that Asami doesn't notice.

I stretched out onto the bed when I was done unpacking. My eyes were drawn to Asami who was still busy unpacking her suitcases. She noticed me staring and looked away with a flushed face. I turned my gaze to the beach afterwards. I should probably stop staring at her but I can’t help my wandering eyes. When did I become attracted to women? Or maybe Asami Sato was just the exception.

Moments later, I felt the bed dip beside me. Asami sat reading a pamphlet with information about the resort.

“There’s a play on tomorrow night if you’re interested,” she said.

“I’m easy. What did you and Kana have planned for the week?” Before I came and ruined things.

“Relaxing at the beach. Drinking by the pool…” Our eyes met and she turned away again. She’s cute when she’s bashful. A far cry from the woman who kissed me in the middle of the dancefloor a few months ago but I liked this side of her too. Also, was she going to say kissing? I think that may have been in her and Kana’s plans. If I was Kana, that would definitely be on the schedule.

“Relaxing at the beach right now sounds perfect.”

 

Not good!

Not good!

Were there any active volcanoes on this island? There was now because I was about to erupt at the sight of Asami in a bikini.

She asked me to put sunscreen on her back for her. I obliged. My eyes wandered frantically on her neck, her creamy white skin, and the dimples on the small of her back. She smiled ever so grateful and returned the favour.

We walked towards the beach together, dipping our toes in to find the water was perfect. She splashed me with the water when we got waist deep. I wanted to get revenge but I somehow ended up with my arms around her from behind. She let out a giggle.

We spent the day swimming around the island pretending to be explorers.

This was bliss.

At sunset, a group of people unsurprisingly made up of couples who were staying at the resort invited us to join their bonfire by the beach. Couples who couldn’t keep their hands off each other while one young man sang love songs with his guitar.

Asami and I sat on a log with a slight distance between us. The air became somewhat chilly as we sat a bit away from the bonfire. I saw Asami shiver beside me.

“Are you going to keep your girlfriend warm? I’d be happy to do it,” said a woman beside me. Her boyfriend grinned at us too. Something told me if I let them do that for me then the next thing I know, they’ll be inviting us over for a foursome.

Ménage a no.

Asami and I looked at each other before I scooted closer to her and put my arm around her waist and the other on her arm. She’d definitely warm up from how red I was. She rested her head on my shoulder as we listened to the man gently strumming his guitar.

 

The next day was much of the same bliss as the previous day. Except for the play we watched about the adventures of Team Avatar. It was interesting though was the acting meant to make me cringe? I bet Kana would have liked that play.

“That made _me_ want to tear-bend.” I joked to Asami afterwards.

“That was something.” She laughed. And then she yawned.

“Tired?”

“Yeah. Relaxing and doing nothing every day is so exhausting.”

Yawns were contagious so I yawned too. “So exhausting.”

We headed back to our room and turned in for the night.

 

I wasn’t one for mornings but waking up these past few days was easy especially having Asami sleeping soundly beside me. I woke up the next day to find the sky full of storm clouds. Really? Does this mean I won’t get to see Asami in a bikini today? Curses.

“Morning.” Asami woke up too. She took one look at the grey sky and said, “I think today, instead of relaxing and doing nothing outdoors, we should relax and do nothing indoors.”

I thought about it before I answered. “I like the way you think, Asami Sato.”

I later found myself teaching Asami how to cook scrambled eggs.

“How have you never cooked eggs before?” I asked in disbelief.

“I always had people to do it for me,” Asami said.

From the way she said it, she seemed almost embarrassed about coming from a rich family.

“How did you grow up to be so normal and easy to talk to? You’re not like those rich kids who have their own reality TV shows and act like spoilt brats. Makes for good entertainment though but having to be around it. No, thank you.”

“I can be a brat. Ask my father,” Asami said with a smirk on her face. She poked at the eggs frying in the pan with a spatula. “I screamed my lungs out as a child once when he wouldn’t take me out for a drive in his new supercar. He told me it wasn’t safe for a child but I wouldn’t listen.”

“Did he give in to your demands?”

“No but he bought me a pony instead.”

“Such a spoilt brat.”

She laughed. “Is this one done?”

I looked over at the pan and nodded.

We sat down at the table for our late breakfast. I took a bite out of Asami’s scrambled eggs. Hm. It tasted the way scrambled eggs should taste but lately I had become really bias in regards to Asami Sato, so these were the most delicious scrambled eggs I’d ever tasted. “These eggs are amazing, Asami. You should cook more often.”

“I had an amazing teacher,” she said with a blush. “Come over for dinner once we’re back in the city and I’ll cook for you. Or rather I’ll pay someone else to cook and pretend I made it.”

I liked that she had dinner plans in mind for us after this vacation.

We finished eating breakfast as the thunder roared outside, and the sky turned darker making it feel like it was later in the day than it was. I looked at the unopened wine bottle on the table.

“Should we crack it open?” Asami asked.

“It’s not even midday yet, you crazy drunk.”

Asami grabbed the bottle off the table. “It’s midday somewhere. Come on, we’re on vacation just the two of us. That means no rules, no responsibilities. And best of all, no worries.”

I laughed out. “Are you about to break out into song?”

“I will if you don’t help me drink this wine bottle.” She got out of her chair to search in the kitchen cabinets for wine glasses. “And I must warn you, my singing voice is worse than the acting from that play last night.”

“Oh gawd! Okay. Pass me a glass.”

 

Whose bright idea was it to build a pillow fort? I asked myself when I opened the door to be handed a bunch of pillows and another bottle of wine that we apparently requested from room service. I returned to our bedroom to find construction had started. Asami had separated the single beds and had started to build the fort using the pillows we already had.

I followed her instructions and placed the pillows on the sides of the bed. And then I grabbed the cushioning from the couch to use as the makeshift door. Asami made the finishing touches with the blanket roof. 

We stood back to look at our pillow fort in amazement.

“It’s fit for a princess,” I said. I poked Asami’s side with my finger. “You being the princess since you're a spoilt brat and all.”

She merely flipped her hair at me which caused my stomach to flip in the process.

I grabbed her hand gently. “After you, Your Majesty.”

“Oh, why thank you peasant.”

We giggled and she went inside our pillow fort and I followed close behind. Although the ceiling was high, Asami laid on the ground while I laid down beside her with my hands under my head admiring our work. There wasn’t much light in our little fort but I could feel Asami’s gaze on me and could smell the wine on her breath.

“How do you like your kingdom, Princess Asami?”

“I think it’s missing a trebuchet.”

We laughed again. I’m pretty sure she snorted too. 

Besides the embrace at the beach and the snuggling by the bonfire, we hadn’t been that physical with each other. Although, we both knew this was intended to be a romantic getaway, neither of us crossed that line. I was enjoying her company without the need for things to be romantic or sexual.

Until now, at least. It may have been a side effect of the wine but being so close to her in this tight space that we created was making my head spin. It must have had the same effect on her too because I felt her place her hand on my stomach and she began to brush her fingertips against it. I felt flushed from her touch. I ran the back of my fingertips against her upper arm.

“My kingdom for a kiss?” She whispered.

I smiled and then pressed my lips against her own soft lips and felt complete and utter bliss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami in a pillow fort... k-i-s-s-i-n-g.

Asami’s kisses were the very definition of intoxicating. Each one slowly making me lose control. I somehow ended up on top of her. I never knew I could be so needy but I needed to kiss her everywhere. Her lips, her jaw, her neck.

I gripped the hem of her shirt while we kissed.

“Do you want this off?” Asami asked. I hummed a yes in response. “All you have to do is ask.”

If I’d only known that earlier.

We sat up so Asami could take her shirt off. I couldn’t see as much as I’d like with the minimal lighting in the pillow fort but I got over it, when instead of us lying back down, Asami straddled my lap and we were face to face. I felt flustered all over.

We kissed again as I caressed her bare skin. Her fingers threaded my hair as I found the hook of her bra. I tried to unhook it but it was harder than I thought it would be with Asami’s other hand stroking my stomach. Damn it, Asami’s bra! She doesn’t need your support right now.

Asami giggled at my struggles. “I thought you’d be a pro at this. Or have you never had to do it yourself because other women just throw their bras at you?”

“It’s kind of dark in here. And you’re distracting me.”

Plus, she’s one to talk. She probably has a pile of other women’s discarded bras in her apartment.

She made me lean back so she could remove that piece of clothing off herself. She threw her bra at me after she was done.

“To add to your collection,” Asami said.

I was way too turned on to joke back. I wrapped my arms around her and moved us back to our original position with me on top of her. I kissed Asami’s lips and I felt her hand guide mine to her newly exposed breasts. I cupped her breast in my hand. Asami let out a soft moan. A sound which was liable to driving me crazy.

I kissed between Asami’s breasts, and then trailed kisses down her stomach. I kicked down the door to our pillow fort, on accident, when I unbuttoned her pants and took them off with as much grace as I could. The fort had some much-needed light without the door though. And also some much-needed air. It was getting a hell of a lot steamier in here.

I was close to kissing her on the next part of her body that I wanted to when we heard knocking on our door. She had the same idea I did which was to ignore the knocking. She parted her legs when I got closer and closer to kissing her _other_ lips.

“K-o-o-r-ra.”

No. That wasn’t the sound of Asami moaning my name. That was the sound of the person outside calling out my name. It sounded like the guy who invited us to sit by the bonfire. I had to stop what I was doing or about to do when the knocking didn’t stop.

“Ah-saaaami!”

“They aren’t going to leave are they?” I looked up at Asami and she shook her head.

“I’ll go see what they want.”

Asami sat back up and gave me a kiss on the lips when she crawled out of the pillow fort. She put her pants and her shirt back on and left me in the pillow fort all alone. I crawled out too but laid on the bed to catch my breath. So the taco blocker becomes the taco blocked? 

Karma’s a bitch.

I heard bits and pieces of the conversation, and then I heard the door close and Asami came back into the room. “The people that we met the other day are going to go drink at the bar since there’s not much else to do with this storm. And they want us to join them.”

I could think of one or two other things to do in this storm but I suppose we should go mingle with the nice people that we met.

“Sure,” I said. “We’re pretty much tipsy anyway. Sounds like fun.”

 

We got changed into nice dresses. Kana packed my blue dress for me. She’s more organised than I am.

“How do I look?” I asked Asami.

“You look… snazzy,” she said.

“That’s my word.”

We both laughed and headed out to the bar.

 

I woke up the next day with a throbbing headache and a mouthful of dark hair, which is surprisingly not as bad as it sounds especially when the hair belongs to Asami Sato. It took me a while to remember where I was. We were back in our room sharing a single bed.

How do I have no memory of how I got into this single bed with Asami? I was spooning her too. I looked around. The other single bed was still pushed away. The roof of our pillow fort was taken down, my blue dress and her red dress were on the ground. I felt Asami stirring and she turned around to greet me good morning. Her hair was a mess. She was in her underwear but wearing my t-shirt and I was in my bra and panties.

“Did we…?”

I vaguely remembered the night before. The sound of bongos, a lot of hip rolling and kissing on the dancefloor mixed with copious amounts of laughter and alcohol. The rest was a blur.

“No.” She blushed. “I think we pretty much passed out when we got back to the room.”

That’s a relief. My first time with Asami was definitely something I wanted burned into my memory. 

 

We were both too hungover to do anything so we stayed in bed the whole day. Although getting to spoon Asami negated what a write-off the day was.

The next day, the sky had cleared from the storm so we sunbathed at the beach. I was laying on my back and she laid on her front. We were enjoying the sun and the sound of the waves. We were doing that shy staring at each other that we’d been doing a lot even though in our state of tipsiness the day before yesterday, I practically nearly went down on her.

“So what do you see in Korra?”

Asami giggled. “Do you often refer to yourself in the third person?”

“No. I don’t.” I chuckled.

She caressed my bicep before she answered. “I think you’re a really good kisser.”

I laughed and then it occurred to me that every time Asami and I have kissed, we’ve needed a little liquid courage to do so. So I had to set the record straight.

“You can kiss me when you’re sober too, you know.”

Asami looked at me with her alluring eyes. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

I got sad when she didn’t take up my offer right then and there. Do I need a neon sign above my head saying “Kiss me Asami!”?

All I needed to do was be patient because she kissed me after our candlelit dinner by the beach. She kissed me good morning the day after. And she didn’t stop kissing me on our last night together at the resort.

 

“Do we have to go back?” Asami sulked as she packed the last of her things into her suitcase.

She’s cute when’s sulky.

“Yes we do. I have to make sure Kana hasn’t adopted a million cats.”

Asami frowned for the first time in a while. “I hope she’s okay with this. With us, I mean.”

Us? My heart skipped a beat. And I smiled widely which did not escape her notice.

“What?”

“… Nothing.”

You said “us” is all. I wasn’t going to push her to define what we were but hearing that was enough for me.

 

I wasn’t expecting Kana to be all bubbly when she picked us up at the airport. She asked us how it was and what we got up to. I asked her what pills she was taking. And she said she was high on life.

Kana dropped Asami off to her apartment and I walked Asami up to her front door.

“Seriously, what pills is she taking? And there’s no trace of cat hair on her clothing. What’s going on?”

“Maybe we entered a different dimension on the plane,” Asami said.

She took my hands in hers.

“I had a really nice time. Thanks for coming Korra.”

We made out on her doorstep. I could get used to this. It was so hard to pull away.

Asami rubbed her nose against mine in an Eskimo kiss. The past me would have said ‘gross’ but I was 100 per cent okay with being on the receiving end of that.

“I’ll see you later,” I said and walked away. I looked back when I got to the elevator and she was still staring at me from the doorway before she smiled and went inside her apartment.

 

“So, you’re okay with this?”

“I’m fine, Korra.” Kana smiled at me. “Actually, I went straight to the pet store after I dropped you off at the airport. I was looking at this cute calico kitten. It was the last one there but there was this woman there who said she really wanted the kitten for her niece. She was cute. We talked for a bit and she gave me her number.”

I sat at the café with my mouth wide open. She met someone already?!? Kana pulled out her phone and showed me a photo of her new love interest. A blonde girl with brown eyes, a cute smile and nerd glasses.

“She’s cute,” I said.

Kana pulled her phone away at the speed of light after I commented. “You spent the week at an island resort with Asami Sato and now you’re getting freakin’ greedy. Hands off, Korra.”

I threw my arms up and laughed. “I didn’t mean anything by it.”

Kana gave me the deadliest of death stares but then joined with my laughter. “I’m seeing this girl on Friday. I hope I don’t get sick before then.”

I laughed. “I hope not.”

 

It took a while for our parents to get their heads around the fact that I was now dating Kana’s girlfriend. They thought we were just pulling a prank on them like we used to do when we were kids. It wasn't until Asami had dinner with the family again did they finally believe us.

I met Asami’s father too a couple of weeks after our vacation. He called me Kana and commented about my muscles but Asami corrected him. It was every bit as awkward as it sounds.

But not as awkward as when Kana gave me a strap-on for my birthday a few months later. We visited the South during winter for our birthday. Asami came as well and so did Kana’s new girlfriend. Kana let me open it in front of our parents and Asami too. I blushed all over.

I wasn’t angry with Kana at all since later that night when I was sharing a room with Asami, she hugged me from behind and asked, “Shall we try out your new toy?”

I did blush all over again but said okay.

Asami helped me put the strap-on on and I could feel everything. I could feel her hand stroking the member and her mouth around it. I had no time to wonder why that was but that was another reason why I wasn’t angry with Kana. She knows how to pick strap-ons. 

We turned the lights out except for the bedside lamp as we wanted to see each other. We jumped under the covers. We had stripped out of our clothes but we kept our shirts on since there wasn’t a lock on the door but that made it seem more exciting somehow.

We’d managed not to jump each other’s bones since getting back from vacation but I’m glad we waited. It was my first time with another woman and I wanted it to be with her. 

When I first entered Asami, it felt like pure bliss. We kept our moans low as I found a steady rhythm.

“Fuck.” She whispered into my ear. The first time I’ve ever really heard her swear.

She gripped the back of my shirt as I continued to thrust into her. Kissing her neck while her breathing became ragged like mine. The bed began to squeak but I was too lost in Asami to care.

I pulled out of her and sat up. I needed to catch my breath for a moment and wipe the sweat off my forehead. She must have took that as me wanting a change of positions because she turned around and got on her knees. Her arse pushed against me and I thought I felt the strap-on throb.

I entered her again, gripped at her waist beneath her shirt and resumed my thrusting. She felt even tighter in this position. I let a finger stimulate her clit, something I’d learnt watching raunchy films and that seemed to provide the pleasure I wanted to give her because she buried her face into the pillow and let out a muffled moan. 

I came too when her muscles tightened around me and I fell forward and collapsed on top of her. I gave the back of her neck a few kisses before I succumbed to sleep.

The next day, Kana and her girlfriend gave me a wink at the breakfast table. I had to put up with their snickering on my own as Asami was still in bed. Asami was apologetic for not being able to join us for breakfast, that was partly my fault since I wanted to go again as soon as we woke up. 

I couldn't be mad at Kana and her teasing. After all, I should thank her for introducing me to Asami Sato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who wanted Kana to get a girlfriend :D
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> I may not have time to update my other fics until the new year so wishing everyone a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of the story through Asami's point of view.

**Asami**

I first met Kana when she sat beside me in a lecture. I could hear The Turtle Ducks blaring through her headphones before she took them off and smiled politely at me. 

The Turtle Ducks. The pop rock band with the shamelessly divalike lead singer and because of that, you either loved The Turtle Ducks or you hated them. She was listening to them which to me meant she fell into the former category. It compelled me to strike up a conversation with her. 

I saw Kana again at the next week's lecture and the week after that until we started to have lunches together. We would message each other almost every day, went to the movies, and we'd hang out and talk about the most random things.

I felt at ease and this unexplainable giddiness whenever I was around her. Maybe it was her blue eyes or her sweet smile.

It was when I watched that awful reality TV show that she liked until the early hours of the morning instead of studying for an exam that made me realise that I had caught feelings for Kana. 

It was all new to me and after one very long freak-out session to my best friend, Jinora, I eventually accepted the fact that I had feelings for another woman. The hard part was finding out if said woman had feelings for me too.

So it began. Reading too much into our interactions. Wondering if she smiles like that to everyone. Trying to find signs that she was into other women. She had a picture of Azula as her phone wallpaper but even then, that was no help. Azula could probably turn any one of her fans if she wanted to.

After weeks of torturing myself, I was hanging out at a bar with Kana after uni when I’d stumbled upon a classic quote written next to a concert poster of The Turtle Ducks. ‘It’s better to regret the things you do than the things you don’t do’, the quote said. With it being next to that poster, I took it as a sign, womaned up and finally asked her out on a date. She seemed more relieved than I was. 

“So you’re into girls?” I asked after she said yes to the date. I needed to double check that I heard that right.

“Yes I am,” Kana answered.

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“It never came up. And I wasn’t sure how you would react to it if I told you out of the blue. This means you’re into girls too, right?”

“I’m into one girl,” I said with the biggest grin on my face. Needless to say, I was happy that she reciprocated.

And there I was. Pacing my apartment while I waited for her to pick me up for our first date. I'd change my outfit several times undecided about whether a short dress or skin-tight jeans would wow her. I chose the sweater and the skirt in the end when I realised I had nothing to worry about since Kana had already seen me dressed in less than flattering clothes and she still wanted to date me.

Kana liked my outfit. She called it snazzy.

There was something different about Kana on our first date but I pushed that thought to the side because I had a really great night.

 

Fast forward to three months later when I arrived at Kana’s place to meet her parents. I was greeted at the front door by Korra. Her hair was shorter than Kana’s but she had the same blue eyes and sweet smile as Kana did. She seemed familiar to me and it had nothing to do with the fact that she was the twin sister of my girlfriend. 

I didn't really put two and two together until I saw the two of them together. The crooked smile. The muscular arms. The chivalry. It was when Korra became flustered at the dinner table and rubbed the back of her neck that I knew it wasn’t Kana on that date.

Later that night, I snuck into Korra’s bedroom and a slip of her tongue confirmed my suspicions. There was probably a rhyme and reason as to why they would have switched places. Or was this just a game they played with me?

“… she really really really likes you,” Korra tried to explain things.

Kana was sick and asked Korra to go on the date because she thought I would think she wasn’t interested in me. I definitely would have thought she wasn’t interested in me if she cancelled the date but I’d found myself in a worse situation because of that. Korra was attractive. Very attractive. And when I looked back on that last kiss she gave me the night of The Turtle Ducks, I was sure she could feel that spark between us too or maybe it was all in my mind. I walked out of Korra’s room confused as the day I realised I had feelings for Kana.

 

I should have just left well enough alone. I had an amazing girlfriend after all but every day I’d unknowingly thought about her sister kissing me against my apartment door and I felt terrible guilt. 

I visited the twins again. There was no point hiding my feelings under my sleeve. Korra said she liked me back. This time it wasn’t a relief to hear that. This would have been easier if she didn’t.

After I visited the twins and asked them to make a choice for me, I went to Jinora’s place.

“Two freak outs in a year,” Jinora said. “What’s happening to the world? I haven’t seen you this emotional since we were eight years old and your dad wouldn’t let you drive the supercar.”

“I shouldn’t have even asked them to choose for me. What’s wrong with me?” 

I’d known about Korra since Kana talked about her a lot. She sounded like someone I’d be friends with from Kana’s stories about her. But I’d known Korra for a night. One night of magic rush. Was it her goofy smile or her biceps that gravitated me towards her? Was it that kiss? The kiss that I think about even now. 

“I should be with Kana.”

“The heart wants what the heart wants,” Jinora said. “I’d say you have a type though. I wonder if it’s cheating if it’s twins.”

Of course it is.

“Just see what happens. It’s very likely that Kana will be the one at the airport.”

“Or what if neither of them show up,” I said.

“Then I’ll go with you.” Jinora looked me up and down and winked at me. I shook my head at her and smiled.

 

“Hello…”

I looked up to find Korra standing in front of me at the boarding lounge.

“Hi.” I felt a mix of joy and sadness at seeing Korra and she sensed it.

“Did we make the right choice?”

Did _I_ make the right choice?

She offered to get Kana instead. She took a step as if to leave and I knew then that I didn’t want her to go. I hated myself for doing this to Kana but I wanted to get to know Korra. I grasped her hand and told her to stay and she did.

 

Did I make the right choice? I let the guilt wash over me on the plane ride and I let Korra think I didn’t notice she was eating my peanuts during the ride. What a little peanut thief. Though I’d forgive that smile of hers any day.

The first few days at Ember Island were great but also extremely torturous. The hopeless romantic in me had planned this trip to consist of cuddles and kisses but I had to settle on cuddles by the bonfire with Korra. The kisses felt too soon.

I had been here before with the sense of easement and the unexplainable giddiness. It was the same being around Korra. 

I was glad when she randomly suggested we build a pillow fort. A nice and cosy pillow fort with minimal lighting that created an intimate mood. It hurt to look directly at her sometimes with her radiant eyes that always made me feel butterflies. I guess I’d felt it the first time I ever met her. What’s the term for it? Swooning? She had me swooning when I finally got to kiss her again in the pillow fort.

 

Fast forward again a few months later and we’re sitting on my couch. I knew Korra’s birthday was coming up because she shared the same birthday as Kana. I asked her what she was up to on her birthday.

“I’m visiting the South with my parents.” There was a slight silence before she asked, “Did you want to come? Kana’s bringing her girlfriend.”

“Were you going to ask me before I mentioned anything?”

“We’ve been spending so much time together, I wasn’t sure if you’d be sick of me yet.”

“I’ll tell you if I ever get sick of you. And I hope you can tell me whenever you get sick of me too,” I said.

“Well I’m not at that stage yet Asami Sato. Far from it.”

“I would love to come then,” I said. Little did I know what a prelude that would be to our night in the South.

 

Loving Korra was everything I expected it to be. The morning after our little tryst in the South, I woke up to Korra tracing circles on my stomach. She was looking at me. I often wonder what goes through her mind.

“Good morning Tinker Bell,” she said.

“Morning.” I smiled at her. 

The room smelt like sex and Korra was still wearing the strap-on.

“Last night was amazing,” Korra said.

“You could feel everything?”

“Yeah.”

I looked at the strap-on. “I might need to tinker with that later to see how it’s made.”

She kissed me unexpectedly. “Could we maybe tinker with it now?” Korra grinned.

I replied to her with a kiss and we got into a little playful fight over who was going to be on top. We settled on doing it sideways facing each other. She entered me very slowly. She made sure I was comfortable. I hooked my leg over Korra’s hip. She nibbled at my neck while she began to thrust in and out of me. Her breath began to quicken on my neck. Korra had me writhing with pleasure again and it wasn’t long before I came.

“Could we take our shirts off?” I said, more than ready for round two.

“You’re not worried about my parents walking in?” Korra asked.

Yes, I was but I shook my head. I wanted to see my girlfriend naked. She took my shirt off first and sat me on her lap so she could suck on my nipples. Maybe it was a bad idea because it became increasing difficult to supress my moans. I then took her shirt off, laid her down and returned the favour. After a while, she gripped at my arse to indicate she wanted to use the strap-on again.

Korra gently entered me again and with me on top, I moved my hips to meet hers. I enjoyed it a lot but she had me wanting more.

“You can be a little rough with me,” I said.

“Yeah?” She looked at me in surprise.

“Pull my hair. Scratch my back,” I whispered.

She thought about my words for a moment before she nodded and ran her hands down the side of my body. She put her arms around me and began to thrust faster. I let out a girlish squeal. “Is this too much?” Korra asked.

“No. It feels great.”

The bed began to squeak and no doubt anyone walking past the room could hear us.

“You’re so sexy,” Korra said. She bit my lip, pushing me closer to the edge. She seemed to hesitate a bit before she tugged at my hair and dug her nails into my back giving me what I wanted. 

I licked her neck and Korra came before I did and when I got off of her to lay by her side, I didn’t realise how exhausted I was from our vigorous activities. We laid underneath the covers for a bit to recover in a warm embrace. I traced the outline of her body with my hands. Wanting to memorise it.

I drifted off to sleep and when I awoke, Korra was beside me fully clothed.

“Hey,” Korra said. “My mother saved you some breakfast down stairs.”

“Sorry for sleeping in.”

“Don’t be sorry.” Korra gave me a big grin. She took my hand, helped me out of bed and gave me a kiss on the mouth.

After I washed up and went downstairs, Kana and her girlfriend gave me looks that said they knew we enjoyed Korra’s birthday present. Korra rolled her eyes at them. I smiled at them as I ate my breakfast while one of The Turtle Ducks’ songs played softly in the background. The Turtle Ducks. The pop rock band with the shamelessly divalike lead singer. And the band that indirectly introduced me to Korra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just trying to get back into the swing of things and also an excuse for smut. I hope you enjoyed this extra chapter :)


End file.
